Love Octagon
by Helen Weasley
Summary: Hermione's in a bit of a dilemma she's dating her two best friends...at the same time. Based in the GoF year, there's a bit of a twist at the end. it isn't very well written, but it was really only written cuz of an inside joke, and it's meant to be funn
1. Chapter 1

I really should stop leading them on. Ron thinks I love him, and Harry thinks I love him… I feel like a slut. But I like them both, so why not go out with them both? The only problem is that they're both my best friends, and they'll probably find out about each other sooner or later. How'd I get wrapped up in this mess? I'm a perfect student – I'm smart. I should've just gone with one of them, instead of trying to juggle both.

It's difficult, hiding them from one another. It wasn't so hard when they weren't speaking at the beginning of the year, but now that they're talking again, it's getting harder to hide. I had to tell Ron that I want our relationship to be private, and he can't tell anyone, especially Harry. And I had to tell Harry that it'd be too troublesome with a famous relationship, so we're keeping it on the down low, and he can't tell anyone, especially Ron.

I thought I had it all worked out after I told them that, but now I've just found out about the Yule Ball. I'm worried they'll both ask me to it, and I'll have to turn one of them down, and then they'll know about each other and that's not good. _Or _I could just go with someone else…

"Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?" Neville asked me quickly in the hall after Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Oh…um…I'm sorry, but…" I started to say, but then I realized something. _This is the solution! _"Um…sure," I finished my reluctant sentence with a glare from Krum, who was walking down the hall, most likely coming from the library. _Why can't he read on his ship?_ I thought angrily as his fan club came running after him.

"Cool!" Neville said with a bit of a squeak. "I mean, that's cool," he said more calmly.

"Yep…um, I'll work out the details with you later, right now I've got to get to class," I lied, and headed towards the library.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. I just said _yes _to _Neville_. I'd almost rather deal with Harry and Ron than go with the kid who'll probably step on my feet all night.

As I walked into the library, I noticed Krum behind me. _What, is he stalking me?_ I thought as I sat down.

"Hello. I'm Viktor, Viktor Krum," he said, sitting next to me.

"Hello Viktor, I'm Hermione, and I have a plethora of work to do, so if you wouldn't mind," I made movement with my hand telling him to leave.

"Well, I was wondering if you had a date to this Yule Ball," he started to say.

_Damn, he's got a sexy accent. _I pushed this thought out of my head as fast as it started to come in. "Um, yeah, actually I do."

Krum looked devastated and I felt horrible. I never wanted to turn him down…I'd much rather be with him…he's so cute…and he'd probably have a less chance on stepping on my feet, even though he walked like a penguin.

"Oh, well, I've…I'm going to go finish this book," he said, picking up a book he had set down on the table and moving a few rows down.

"I'm sorry," I said to him as he moved. He made a hand motion telling me he was gonna be fine without me for a date.

Of course, now what am I supposed to do about Harry and Ron? They'll be so angry when they find out I'm going with Neville….


	2. Chapter 2

"Hermione," Harry said as he broke off of me from where we were snogging in the broom closet. "I was thinking about the Yule Ball…"

"Harry, our relationship is _secret. _I can't go with you."

"But what if we went as 'just friends'?"

"Like anyone'd really not see through that?" I asked rhetorically.

"Well…please, will you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm already going with someone."

"_What?_" He was outraged. Oh, no, this isn't what I wanted… "_Who_?"

"Just…Neville," I said Neville's name very quietly underneath my breath.

He started to laugh. "_Neville_? Oh wow, I have _nothing _to be worried about…"

"Don't laugh! That's so horrible. I could've gone with Krum, you know."

"Wait, how many people have asked you?"

"Just you, Neville, Krum, and Goyle," I said, smoothing out my hair, even though it didn't help any.

"Goyle," he said seriously. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"I said no without even thinking about it. He looked like an oversized baboon. Ew."

Harry said nothing else, but started to kiss me again. _Not as mad as I thought…now what'll Ron's reaction be?_

"Hermione, I need your help with my Potions essay, will you come help me in the library?" Ron asked as we all were sitting in the common room one late afternoon.

"Well, sure," I said, knowing full well that "potions essay" really meant "hey let's go make out."

"We'll see you in a bit, Harry," Ron said, waving goodbye to him as we headed out the portrait hole.

"So where to?" I asked slyly.

"Empty classroom."

"Fun." _Oh no, he's asking me to the ball. I just know it…this is NOT going to turn out well…_I gave him a fake flirty smile as we headed into a classroom that had been abandoned for the night. If he was going to ask me to the ball, I had to be more nice than I was to Harry in turning him down. Ron falls a lot harder.

He didn't ask me to the ball, but started to kiss me passionately. It's what I'd rather be doing than going to some stupid dance anyway. To my dismay, about five minutes later, he stopped. And to ask me a question I really didn't want to answer.

"Doyouwannagototheballwithme?" he asked it quickly, and slurred it all into one sentence. He was nervous. How adorable.

"I can't, Ron," I said, truly sorry.

"Who cares about us? We can be out! No one will care if we're together!" he said as if it were obvious.

"Do you know what, Ronald Weasley? _I_ care. And if you don't care about what I care about, then it's just more of a reason for me to say no." _ooh, get all complicated-girl on him. Then he'll not ever want to go with you to the ball…smart move, Hermy. _

"Fine. So are we both going to go alone then?"

"No, Neville's asked me, so I'll go with him."

"Oh," he said, obviously disappointed. "Let's get back to the common room. Harry might be lonely…"

"Fine," I said, feeling a bit flustered.

We headed back up to the common room without saying a word to each other. He obviously wasn't happy about this. I just hope he doesn't find out about Harry and I any time soon…


	3. Chapter 3

It was the night of the dreaded ball, and I had taken hours to get ready. I might not care about the stupid thing, but I might as well look and feel pretty.

"Hey Neville," I said as I met up with him in the common room.

"Wow," I heard both Harry and Ron say, then look at each other suspiciously. _Oh, that might not be good._

"H – h – hey Hermione," Neville said nervously. _OMG, he must like me too! Since when do so many people like me? This is SO annoying!_

"Let's go," I said, taking his arm. Ron and Harry met up with their dates in the Great Hall, and wouldn't stop staring at me. I was getting a bit irked.

After the first dance, where only the champions and their dates danced, I stood alone in the corner, hiding from Neville. He wanted to dance, but I'd rather take on that Horntail that Harry did in the first task.

"Hermy-one, do you want to dance?" I heard the sexy accent and turned around. _Krum_.

"Hey, um…sure," I said, making sure that Neville wasn't anywhere near us.

Ron and Harry stood with their dates, and they both didn't look pleased. Them _or _their dates. I started to feel bad for Parvati and Padma.

"So who're you here with tonight, Hermy-one?"

"Um, actually, you pronounce my name Her-my-own-ee, and I'm here with a boy named Neville."

"Well, her-my-ne, would Neevile care if we went out to the garden?"

"Um…sorry, I can't do that." _Wait, did I just turn down an opportunity to snog _Krum

The song was almost over, and he almost seemed anxious to get away. "Well, it was nice dancing with you herney. I'll see you around."

_Why couldn't he pronounce my name?_

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you to," I said as he walked away.

"Hermione, do you want to dance?" I heard the words being said from two different mouths, but at the same time. _Well, I'm screwed. _

I turned around to see both Ron and Harry looking at me with hopeful glares.

"Uh…" I said, not able to think of anything else.

"Do you want to?" they asked again. This time they realized something – they were both asking at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Why do you want to dance with her so bad?" Harry asked Ron accusingly.

"Why do _you_?" Ron asked back.

They both looked at me. I felt like I was having the dream where I was naked at my O.W.Ls exam all over again – except this was worse.

"Uh…why don't you both have a turn dancing with me? My two best friends both deserve a chance to dance with me…"

"Is that _all _we deserve, Hermione?" Ron asked. _Wow, my arse is SO on the line right now…this isn't good at all._

"Um…yeah?" I said reluctantly.

"So…Who's going to go first?" Harry asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"What was that?" I asked Harry.

"Who gets to dance with you first?" he asked again, this time a little more slowly, as if I was retarded in some way.

"Why don't you two decide?" I regretted my words the second I had said them. Because right at that moment, Ron and Harry both said something that was stupid.

"I think I should go first, I _am _your boyfriend, after all!" Ron and Harry said in unison. "Wait, _WHAT_?" They said once again, in unison.

"Now, boys, play nicely," I said as their fists clenched and they looked at each other as if they were their enemies.

"HERMIONE!" they yelled at me. "What's going on?"

"Um…I'm dating both of you?" I said, a little higher pitched than what I would've called dignified.

That's when the duel started. Muggle way, of course, fist flying, and name calling…it wasn't pretty, and I hate to think of how I caused it.

"HARRY, RON, STOP!" I kept yelling over them. "STOP FIGHTING _NOW_!" but they wouldn't stop. It took Snape to get them to stop fighting.

"Two months detention." Is all he said.

After complaining and groaning, they got up and faced me.

"Hi…" I said, hoping they'd forgive me. "Look, can we just be friends? All of us?"

"Fine," Harry said angrily.

"No," Ron argued.

"What? why?" I asked him.

"Hermione, I can't be your friend! I love you!" he cried out for the entire dance to hear.

"I'm sorry," I said, knowing I'd just hurt his feelings. But I had to let the truth be known: "But I don't love you."

He looked down at the ground, depressed, and walked away. Harry followed soon after him.

"Gregory!" I called out to Goyle as he walked in. I was so thrilled, the guy I truthfully loved was finally there.

Harry and Ron both turned around. "WHAT?" they asked, once again in unison, shocked to hear what they thought they just had heard.

They turned around just in time to see me running towards Greg, my arms opened in a hug waiting to happen.

"I love you," I said, out of breath as I stopped in front of him.

He stayed his silent self and just kissed me. Ron, Harry, Neville, and Krum looked away in disgust.

"EW!" I heard cries across the hall. No one seemed to understand…Gregory Goyle was the perfect man…he was the strong, silent, _baboon_ type. And after all, opposites DO attract.


End file.
